1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to transparent glare-reducing automobile sun visors and to attachments to such visors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of transparent plastic sun visors have been used heretofore. One of the dangers in using a transparent glare-reducing visor is that it can shatter upon impact causing injury to the occupant of the automobile. In addition, the visors heretofore employed have used a single glare-reducing layer which, while adequate for one level of incoming glare, are inadequate for a greater amount of glare. If the visor material would be darkened or otherwise adequate for the larger amount of glare, it then necessarily reduced visibility during periods when there was a lesser amount of incoming glare.